bigbangkpopfandomcom-20200213-history
Wings
"Wings" (날개) is a song by Daesung and the seventh and last track in BIGBANG's fifth album, Alive. Lyrics |-|Hangul= Today 오늘 같은 날에 그녀가 말하네 헤어지자고 미안하다고 하필 기념일에 Today 많은 사람들 속에 움츠러들곤 해 난 고개를 떨군 채 피해 (이런 내가 싫어) 오늘은 okay 더 크게 소리쳐 ye 좋은 일이 생길거야아아 괜찮아 오늘 밤 만은 이렇게 아름다운데 더 크게 울어도 돼 ye 내가 널 안아줄거야아아 지금 이 순간 날아올라 뛰어보는거야 Woo hoo woo- 와다다다다다 uh uh uh 야야야야야야 바로 지금 Today 너무 외로울 때 미칠 듯 슬픈데 하지만 아무도 알아주지 않을 땐 어떡해 Today 왜 나만 이렇게 힘들까 생각해 모두가 행복하단 말 다 거짓말 안 믿어 say 1,2 오늘은 okay 더 크게 소리쳐 ye 좋은 일이 생길거야아아 괜찮아 오늘 밤 만은 이렇게 아름다운데 더 크게 울어도 돼 ye 내가 널 안아줄거야아아 지금 이 순간 날아올라 뛰어보는 거야 이 세상 속에서 슬픈 주인공이 되어 너 대신 아파해줄게 날개가 되줄게 난 그대를 믿어 난 그대를 믿어 날 그대로 믿어 날 그대로 믿어 이 모든 것 또한 다 지나갈 테니 오늘은 okay 더 크게 소리쳐 ye 좋은 일이 생길거야아아 괜찮아 오늘 밤 만은 이렇게 아름다운데 더 크게 울어도 돼 ye 내가 널 안아줄거야아아 지금 이 순간 날아올라 뛰어보는 거야 Woo hoo woo- 와다다다다다 uh uh uh 야야야야야야 |-|Romanization= Today oneul gateun nare geunyeoga malhane heeojijago mianhadago hapil ginyeomire Today manheun saramdeul soge umcheureodeulgon hae nan gogaereul tteolgun chae pihae (ireon naega sirheo) oneureun okay deo keuge sorichyeo ye joheun iri saenggilgeoyaaa gwaenchanha oneul bam maneun ireoke areumdaunde deo keuge ureodo dwae ye naega neol anajulgeoyaaa jigeum i sungan naraolla ttwieoboneungeoya Woo hoo woo- wadadadadada uh uh uh yayayayayaya baro jigeum Today neomu oeroul ttae michil deut seulpeunde hajiman amudo arajuji anheul ttaen eotteokhae Today wae naman ireoke himdeulkka saenggakhae moduga haengbokhadan mal da geojitmal an mideo say 1,2 oneureun okay deo keuge sorichyeo ye joheun iri saenggilgeoyaaa gwaenchanha oneul bam maneun ireoke areumdaunde deo keuge ureodo dwae ye naega neol anajulgeoyaaa jigeum i sungan naraolla ttwieoboneun geoya i sesang sogeseo seulpeun juingongi doeeo neo daesin apahaejulge nalgaega dwaejulge nan geudaereul mideo nan geudaereul mideo nal geudaero mideo nal geudaero mideo i modeun geot ttohan da jinagal teni oneureun okay deo keuge sorichyeo ye joheun iri saenggilgeoyaaa gwaenchanha oneul bam maneun ireoke areumdaunde deo keuge ureodo dwae ye naega neol anajulgeoyaaa jigeum i sungan naraolla ttwieoboneun geoya Woo hoo woo- wadadadadada uh uh uh yayayayayaya |-|English= Today, on a day like this, she says We should break up and she’s sorry – on our anniversary Today, I am squeezed between many people As I hang my head low, I try to avoid them (I hate myself for being this way) Today, it’s okay, shout out louder yeah – good things will happen It’s alright for tonight since it’s so beautiful so cry louder yeah I will hug you, at this moment just fly high and jump Woo hoo woo – right now Today, when it gets really lonely, I get crazily sad But no one understands, what to do? Today, I think, why am I the only one who’s suffering like this? Saying that everyone is happy are all lies – I won’t believe it – say 1, 2 Today, it’s okay, shout out louder yeah – good things will happen It’s alright for tonight since it’s so beautiful so cry louder yeah I will hug you, at this moment just fly high and jump I will become a sad protagonist in this world And I will hurt in place of you, I’ll become your wings I believe you, I believe you Believe in me, believe in me Because everything will pass Today, it’s okay, shout out louder yeah – good things will happen It’s alright for tonight since it’s so beautiful so cry louder yeah I will hug you, at this moment just fly high and jump Category:Songs Category:Alive Category:Daesung Category:2012 releases